


This was a bad idea.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set the end of Season 15 Episode 19: Downloaded Child.





	This was a bad idea.

'Hey...are you alone,'  


Amanda nods in reply.

'Can I come in?'

She opens the door wider and Olivia steps inside and Amanda closes the door behind her.

'What's go...,'

Olivia pulls her into a kiss

Her lips curl up into a smile as she steps back seconds later.

'I love you,'

'What about Brian?'

'We broke up,' 

Amanda takes a step forward placing her lips on Olivia's.

Olivia swings her legs out of bed an hour later. Amanda looks over at her with a smile dragging a hand tenderly up her back.

'You don't have to leave now,'

Olivia turns back to her. 

'This was a bad idea,'

'It didn't sound like it to me,'

'I'm serious,'

'You know you wanted this too...you kissed me,'

Olivia turns her whole body to face her putting a knee on the bed.

'I know,'

She takes Amanda's hand.

'You're beautiful,'

Amanda's mouth curls up into a smile.

'Of course, I want you...I'm just worried...I'm your superior,'

'So,'

'If anyone were to find out about us we could be in a lot of trouble,'

'You can't let someone else dictate your life...I mean this is the start of something great, and if you're going to quit just because of something someone might say...well I think you're crazy,' 

Olivia stares back at her.

'Next moves yours,'


End file.
